Anything Better?
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Persahabatan itu… Semanis permen. Selezat yakiniku. Serenyah keripik kentang. Tapi… Aku tidak bisa menikmatinya lagi. / Tidak bisa menikmati? Apanya? Persahabatan—atau permen, yakiniku, dan keripik kentang? / Chouji Akimichi's PoV, Ino-Shika-Chou's early academic years, Alternate Universe. For #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Anything Better?** © Roux Marlet

 _Genre: Friendship-Family_

 _Chouji Akimichi's Point of View, Ino-Shika-Chou's early academic years, Alternate Universe_

 _#EducationalFanfictionChallenge_

* * *

.

.

"Haah… Aku haus sekali…" Aku mengeluh keras-keras.

"Ya ampun, Chouji. Kau ini, nggak makanan, nggak minuman, harus selalu masuk ke perutmu ya!" omel Ino. "Yang lain juga haus, tahu!"

"Hoi, ayo. Nanti kita ketinggalan," panggil Shikamaru.

"Hhh. Iya, iya."

Ino berderap ke rombongan teman-teman yang sudah jauh di depan sementara Shikamaru tetap menemaniku melangkah seperti siput.

Aku terengah-engah. Peluhku mengalir deras dan mulutku terasa sangat kering.

"Masih jauh, Shikamaru?" tanyaku.

"Sudah dekat, kok," sahut anak laki-laki dengan rambut berkucir itu. Dia melirikku dengan pandangan yang seperti biasa berarti "Kau ini merepotkan."

Meskipun Shikamaru selalu bilang begitu, dia selalu menemaniku. Tak peduli aku sebetulnya _memang_ merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan botol minumnya padaku.

"Nih, minumlah. Bakal repot aku kalau kau pingsan karena dehidrasi."

Shikamaru tahu saja kalau air minumku sudah habis sejak tadi. Kuterima botol yang masih terisi separuh itu dengan senang hati, yang mungkin malah nampak rakus di mata sahabatku itu.

.

.

Kami, murid-murid Akademi _Konohagakure_ , sedang studi wisata ke _Sunagakure_ , desa sebelah. Mengunjungi museum sejarah terkenal kaisar _Kazekage_ di daerah pusatnya. Tapi karena ada sedikit masalah… bus kami mogok di tengah jalan dan kami berdua puluh terpaksa jalan kaki di padang pasir ini.

Panas. Berdebu. Haus.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena tadi di bus banyak makan keripik. Sekarang aku kekenyangan, perutku penuh, dan berjalan rasanya berat sekali.

Ingat, aku bilang aku _sedikit_ menyesal. Aku 'kan tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah makan banyak.

Sekali lagi, untung Shikamaru mau menemaniku. Meski itu membuatnya ketinggalan rombongan.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Oh, tidak…_

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mau percaya._

 _Mereka pasti bercanda!_

 _Tidak mungkin…_

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai ditemani kedua orang tuaku. Menatap orang-orang lalu lalang di hadapanku dengan pandangan kosong.

Hari ini sudah lewat sepuluh hari sejak studi wisata ke Sunagakure dan sejak itu aku merasa lelah setiap hari—padahal ujian sudah selesai dan anak-anak hanya masuk sekolah untuk acara _bunkasai_ dan semacamnya. _Otou-san_ mengajakku ke dokter dan di sinilah aku berakhir sekarang.

Umurku baru genap satu lusin namun sesuatu telah berhenti berputar dalam duniaku. Mengapa orang-orang yang hilir mudik ini tidak ada yang sadar dan bersimpati? Perlukah aku berteriak mengumumkan musibah ini pada dunia?

Aku tahu bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan retorisku adalah 'tidak'.

 _Okaa-san_ menggenggam sebuah _leaflet_ berisi kumpulan resep kecil dari rumah sakit, tapi aku pura-pura mengabaikannya. Aku berharap ada sebungkus keripik kentang di tanganku untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang diamuk badai ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Musim panas datang dan semua orang di Konoha dilanda semangat berlibur.

Es lilin. Semangka-semangka segar. _Marshmallow_ dan _yakiniku_ dan barbekyu. Semua menunggu untuk dimakan atau dibakar.

Hmm. Lezat… Membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngiler.

Tapi…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari kedua liburan musim panas. Shikamaru main ke rumahku pagi ini. Dia punya _video-game_ baru, hadiah dari orang tuanya karena dia jadi juara kelas semester ini. Tapi, kau pasti tahu tipe orang macam apa sobatku itu.

" _Chess game?_ " ujarku kecewa. "Kau 'kan tahu aku nggak bisa main catur."

"Makanya, kuajari dengan ini," sahut Shikamaru, menyalakan televisi.

"Huuh," keluhku keras-keras. Tapi toh aku tetap main.

Tiga jam berlalu, dan aku baru tahu bahwa main catur virtual itu ternyata menyenangkan. Dan Shikamaru memang guru yang hebat.

 **Kriuuk.**

 _Aduh, perutku!_

Aku meringis. Mata Shikamaru yang dari tadi fokus ke layar sekarang bergerak ke arahku.

"Oh, iya. Tumben kau nggak ngemil, Chouji?" ujarnya heran.

"Er… Aku… sedang diet."

Shikamaru terbelalak. "Diet? Astaga, kau sudah bertob—eh, maksudku, baguslah."

Aku nyengir sedikit. "Begitulah."

Permainan berlanjut.

.

.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu melihat masakan _Okaa-san_ yang tidak biasa yang terhidang di meja makan. Banyak kacang-kacangan dan sayur serta kentang, juga sedikit _sushi_ , tapi dia diam saja.

"Ayo, makan dulu," ajak _Okaa-san_ pada sahabatku sejak kecil itu. _Otou-san_ duduk duluan di kursi paling besar.

Aku dan Shikamaru mengambil tempat yang biasa.

"Shikamaru, selamat ya. Kau jadi juara kelas," ujar _Otou-san._

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Paman Chouza," Shikamaru menyahut dengan sopan.

Kami berempat makan sambil sesekali mengobrol tentang keluarga Nara. Aku dan Shikamaru—sebetulnya Ino juga, teman dekatku yang satu lagi—sama-sama anak tunggal dari tiga klan yang terkenal saling rukun turun-temurun. Akimichi, Nara, dan Yamanaka. Kami bertiga dekat sejak... entah kapan, aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Ino tidak begitu akrab dengan kami lagi... sejak dia dan Sakura Haruno berkawan baik dan mulai menaksir cowok-cowok cakep di kelas. Tak masalah, aku masih punya Shikamaru bersamaku.

Selama acara makan siang itu, aku tahu Shikamaru berkali-kali mengerling ke arahku. Tapi kuabaikan saja.

"Chouji," panggil sobatku saat kami sudah kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hm?"

"...Besok Minggu ulang tahun Itachi Uchiha. Kau juga dapat undangannya, 'kan?"

"Ya-eh… iya, aku dapat kok."

"Dia memang mengundang semua teman seangkatan Sasuke, kalau begitu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau tahu, Ino menggangguku setiap hari dengan memikirkan teori-teori mengapa seorang kakak kelas laki-laki mengundang _dirinya_ ke pesta ulang tahun. Dia tergila-gila pada Uchiha, tahu. Dulu adiknya, sekarang kakaknya. Sama saja."

Aku berusaha tertawa kecil dengan ledekan itu, tapi sepertinya tidak kelihatan meyakinkan karena Shikamaru menatapku dalam diam. Aku menyahut dengan riang,

"Er… Ino pasti kurang senang saat tahu kita _semua_ diundang oleh kakak Sasuke itu. Tapi keluarga Uchiha 'kan memang terpandang. Kupikir mereka tidak akan setengah-setengah mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun pewaris keluarga."

"Yeah, kau benar," gumam Shikamaru. "Pasti ada banyak makanan enak. Jadi, kau mau berangkat bersamaku besok Minggu?"

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum aku menyahut tergagap, "Eh, Shi-shikamaru… Kau bisa datang bersama Ino saja."

Si rambut hitam tampak heran. Kata 'mengapa' tercetak jelas di wajahnya dan aku meneruskan tanpa menunggunya bertanya,

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Er-ada acara keluarga di luar kota, aku baru ingat. Maafkan aku."

Shikamaru menunggu kalau ada kelanjutannya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Akhirnya dia bicara,

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersama Ino kalau dia belum janjian dengan Sakura."

"Apa mereka sudah gencatan senjata?" aku terkikik. "Sakura 'kan fans abadi Sasuke."

"Entahlah, urusan wanita memang merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru sambil meraih sampul kemasan _video game-_ nya. "Ayo kita main satu ronde lagi sampai rasanya sudah tidak kenyang, lalu tiduran di halaman belakang."

Liburan yang menyenangkan. Hari hari tanpa beban untuk belajar. Bermalas-malasan di rumah bersama kawan dekatmu yang sehobi—tiduran sambil memandangi langit. Apa ada yang bisa lebih baik dari ini bagi Chouji Akimichi?

Tentu saja ada... seandainya pankreasnya tetap berfungsi baik seumur hidupnya!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tanggal sembilan Juni berlalu hampir sama saja seperti hari libur lainnya. Aku tidak banyak keluar rumah meski Okaa- _san_ selalu mendorongku untuk berolahraga.

" _Apalagi sekarang, setelah kamu kena—"_

Argh, cukup! Aku tidak mau mengingat nama penyakit mengerikan itu. Aku tidak mau olahraga karena aku tidak suka, dan kegiatan itu toh tidak bisa menyembuhkanku meski dikatakan 'membantu mengontrol penyakitmu'. Buat apa melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Organ pencernaanku mulai menggelar orkestra keroncong. Aku mengeluh di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang kalau aku lapar, tidak sembarang makanan boleh kumasukkan ke mulut. Selamat tinggal, keripik kentang!

Tanpa kusadari aku menangis. Sial, aku ini 'kan sudah besar! Kenapa air mata ini keluar lagi...

 _Kami-sama_ tidak adil. Di usia di mana aku masih ingin menikmati hidup bahagia sebagai kanak-kanak sebelum menjadi remaja dan dewasa, aku malah terdampar di dunia antah berantah bersama obat suntik yang harus ditusukkan ke perutku setiap pagi dan diet mengerikan bertema _rendah karbohidrat_.

Sepertinya aku mendengar bel rumahku berbunyi. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara _Okaa-san_ yang menyambut tamu itu. Ah, sudahlah.

Selamat tinggal, keripik kentang. Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa aku telah menolak hadir di pesta Itachi hari ini padahal di sana bakal banyak _steak_ , es krim, kue pai penuh krim, dan lain-lain. Keluarga Uchiha memang suka masakan barat, sama sepertiku. Semua makanan dari surga dunia ada dalam pesta itu... dan aku tidak tahan memikirkannya.

Selamat tinggal, kue krim... selamat tinggal, segala yang enak-enak penuh dengan gula.

Dokter Tsunade berkata padaku bahwa ini bukan akhir segalanya, tapi itu tidak benar. Chouji Akimichi sudah berakhir tanpa keripik kentang dan makanan manis.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarku. Aku menyahut dengan suara serak dan malas. Rupanya _Okaa-san_. Dia menyampaikan dari balik pintu bahwa Shikamaru mengunjungiku.

Aku menggerung kesal sebagai jawaban. Aku sedang tidak ingin ditemui dalam keadaan begini!

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya," seruku karena _Okaa-san_ malah menegurku. "Katakan aku sedang sakit parah dan tidak bisa dikunjungi." _Aku memang sakit parah,_ gerutuku dalam hati.

Tidak ada jawaban kali ini. Mungkin _Okaa-san_ menyerah dan mau menuruti keinginanku kali ini. Dia memang tidak sebawel ibu Shikamaru. Aku tertawa sendiri diam-diam.

Aku heran sendiri karena masih bisa tertawa dalam kondisiku yang seperti ini. Sebetulnya aku kangen Shikamaru meski dua hari yang lalu kami masih bertemu. Tapi gengsiku terlalu besar untuk menemuinya dengan bekas air mata di pipiku, dan aku juga tidak siap dengan dibatalkannya alasan 'acara keluarga' yang membuatku tak bisa hadir di pesta Itachi.

Kenop pintu kamarku dibuka tiba-tiba. Aku kaget dan buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut, memunggungi pintu.

"Chouji..."

Aku bergeming. Itu Shikamaru. Nada suaranya tidak seperti biasanya. Aku membuka selimut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

 **POPPS!**

Aku berteriak.

Kedua sahabatku ada di kamarku dengan _confetti_ dan parsel makanan di tangan.

Ino Yamanaka tertawa keras sekali. "Selamat ulang tahun, Chouji sayang!"

" _Happy belated birthday,_ "imbuh Shikamaru.

"Ini sudah bulan Juni!" pekikku dengan perasaan terbagi antara kesal dan senang. Aku belum menghapus bekas air mataku dan masih memakai piama—belum mandi juga dari pagi, tahu!

"Kita memang sudah merayakannya tanggal satu Mei waktu itu," ujar Shikamaru. "Tapi kurasa waktu itu keadaannya berbeda."

Aku mengerling sekilas dan melihat bahwa _Okaa-san_ berdiri di luar pintu. Apa _Okaa-san_ menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka...?

"Tidak, Chouji. Shikamaru mencari tahu sendiri sebelum bertanya pada orang tuamu," ujar Ino seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Dan aku akhirnya tahu juga bahwa kau mengidap _diabetes mellitus._ "

"Tipe satu," tambah Shikamaru. Kalimat selanjutnya diucapkannya seolah mengutip dari buku, "Diturunkan secara genetik dari keluarga, kebanyakan gejalanya muncul pada anak usia belasan tahun dan karenanya sering disebut Diabetes Anak-anak. Kelainan sel beta pankreas sehingga tubuhmu tidak lagi bisa memproduksi insulin sendiri—lupakan saja. Kau pasti tidak suka belajar beginian saat liburan." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Dari mana...?" aku bertanya lemas sekaligus kagum akan intuisi dahsyat Shikamaru yang sangat peka. _Otou-san_ memang tidak menderita diabetes, tapi menurut ceritanya _Ouji-san_ juga mengidap penyakit yang sama denganku.

"Pola makanmu berubah, kau sering kehausan dan capek. Dan yang terpenting kau agak kurusan," sahut yang ditanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kukira bukan diet yang motivasinya dari dirimu sendiri, maafkan aku." Shikamaru nyengir di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah jajan di Ramen Ichiraku atau kedai _yakiniku_ liburan ini," imbuh Ino. "Dari rumahmu ke sana, kau harus melewati toko bunga Yamanaka. Setiap hari aku berjaga di belakang etalase dan tidak pernah melihatmu lewat."

"Ada gadis yang memperhatikanmu diam-diam, Chouji..." goda Shikamaru dan direspon dengan sodokan sikut dari Ino.

"Seperti apa rasanya—disuntik insulin setiap hari?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada empati yang mendalam, membuatku kaget karena tidak mengira gadis itu bisa berbuat demikian.

"Oh? Tidak sakit, kok. Aku toh punya banyak **ketebalan** di sekitar perutku. Mereka bilang, tusuk pada bagian yang banyak lemaknya," sahutku ringan sembari nyengir.

"Kami ingin merayakan hari bahagiamu sekali lagi, dengan cara yang tepat untuk sekarang," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan sekotak cokelat.

Aku mengernyit. Seharusnya Shikamaru tahu aku tidak boleh makan yang manis-manis lagi. Insulin yang disuntikkan ke tubuhku hanya sebagai penunjang akibat kelainan pankreasku. Dokter Tsunade bilang, hormon itu mengubah gula menjadi glikogen dan berperan penting dalam menjaga keseimbangan kadar gula darah bersama hormon yang kerjanya berlawanan, glukagon—pendek kata, aku harus berpantang makan gula!

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau _boleh_ memakannya, Chouji," desak Ino, mengambil cokelat itu dari Shikamaru dan menyurukkannya ke telapak tanganku. "Baca baik-baik!"

Apa yang harus dibaca...? Oh. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kelegaan menjalari tubuhku saat melihat tulisan putih besar-besar di labelnya.

" _Sugar-free_. Mengandung pemanis buatan."

Aku mendongak dan menatap kedua sahabatku penuh harap.

"Tidak pakai gula?" bisikku dengan suara gemetar.

Shikamaru menjawab, "Pakai sakarin atau semacamnya," sementara suara Ino yang lebih nyaring mengucapkan, "Tentu saja tidak! Makanya ini aman buatmu!"

Aku tertawa keras-keras diikuti Ino dan Shikamaru. Putri tunggal klan Yamanaka itu meletakkan parsel yang dipegangnya ke meja dengan wajah berseri-seri. Isinya bermacam makanan kemasan berlabel _sugar-free_.

"Shikamaru yang mendapat ide cemerlang ini tadi," kata Ino. "Ayah Sasuke dan Itachi juga penderita diabetes, tapi yang tipe dua. Sering diderita orang-orang tua."

"Tidak harus _tua_ , Ino," koreksi Shikamaru. "Intinya penyakit yang diderita Fugaku Uchiha adalah karena gaya hidup dan pola makan yang tidak benar. Keluarga mereka sering makan _junk food_ dan konsumsi gula mereka tidak terkontrol. Makanya dalam pesta ulang tahun Itachi tadi, semua hidangannya adalah diet rendah karbohidrat—mirip menu makananmu selama liburan ini, Chouji."

Ino menambahkan, "Itachi mengemaskan sedikit kue ulang tahun untukmu—tanpa krim. Dia baik sekali, 'kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Sekali lagi aku ingin menangis, tapi kali ini untuk perasaan bahagia dan bersyukur.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menghabiskannya dalam satu hari!" Ino berkata dengan garang, menunjuk semua makanan itu.

" _Hai, sensei_ ," candaku dengan kepatuhan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang baik, 'kan, Chouji?" ujar _Okaa-san_ yang dari tadi diam saja. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, tentu! "Terima kasih kalian sudah membantu."

"Bibi menceritakan semuanya," ujar Shikamaru padaku.

"Kau terlalu menganggap diagnosis dokter berarti kiamat," sambung Ino. "Banyak mengurung diri dan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita dengan berpikir tidak akan bisa lagi makan yang manis-manis. Kalau kau mau berpikir sedikit dan mencari tahu, kau bisa menemukan fakta bahwa tidak semua makanan enak itu mengandung gula."

"Ada banyak juga resep _dessert_ maupun makanan berat untuk penderita diabetes," Shikamaru meneruskan seolah ia dan Ino sudah mempersiapkan kalimat demi kalimat seperti dalam tugas presentasi kelompok oleh Asuma- _sensei_ semester lalu. "Itachi tadi bilang dia mau mengajarimu memasak beberapa resep itu kalau kau bersedia."

"Dia koki yang handal dan simpatik," tambah Ino, menekankan betapa pentingnya hal itu.

" _Otou-san_ juga koki yang hebat!" ujarku tak mau kalah dan menyingkirkan selimutku. "Apakah sudah jam makan siang?"

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, wajah lebar _Otou-san_ nongol dari balik pintu. "Makanan sudah siap!" Ia mengenakan celemek yang tampak kekecilan di tubuhnya yang gemuk dan ada sebuah spatula di tangannya.

Aku berseru kegirangan tapi _Okaa-san_ berkata,

"Yang belum mandi tidak diterima di meja makan!"

Seketika seruan gembiraku berubah jadi erangan. Segera kusambar handuk sementara kedua orang tuaku cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar penuh senda gurau.

"Ini dia Chouji yang doyan makan!" gurau Ino sambil tersenyum licik. "Sana, cepatlah mandi! Atau kau bakal kehabisan..."

"Ino, kau belum kenyang setelah makan sebanyak _itu_ di pesta Itachi tadi?" bisik Shikamaru cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar olehku. "Nanti malah kau yang jadi gendut... Wuaa!"

Aku buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi, berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang menimpa Shikamaru. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Yah. Semua masih berjalan dengan baik. Ino benar, ini bukan akhir dunia. Aku masih punya persahabatan yang manis—di samping makanan manis tanpa gula.

Apakah ada yang lebih baik dari ini?

.

.

.

TAMAT.

* * *

.

.

 **Author's Note**

.

.

Halo! Roux kembali ke fandom Naruto demi mempublikasikan ide yang terkubur sejak lama (?) ini. Mumpung ada # **EducationalFanfictionChallenge** yang diselenggarakan Yukira Kamishiro. Makasih karena sudah mengundang kembali inspirasi dan motivasi saya, kebetulan saya suka konsep fanfiksi sebagai media berbagi ilmu pengetahuan di samping menghibur pembaca :D

Kebetulan juga saya sedang studi di bidang kesehatan tepatnya jurusan farmasi, jadi sumber ilmu yang ada di cerita ini sebagian berasal dari kuliah saya dan sisanya dari jurnal serta artikel tentang DM di internet. Kalau ada yang penasaran tentang buku resep untuk penderita diabetes, tanyakan pada Simbah yang tahu segala, "Diabetes Cookbook 2016" oleh pemerhati diabetes dari UK. Meskipun yah, bahan-bahannya banyak beda dengan buku resep umumnya di Indonesia =,='

Tambahan info: DM tipe I memang banyak diderita anak-anak, padahal belum tentu mereka bisa memahami dan menerima dengan benar. Peran orang-orang terdekat di keluarga dan sekolah sangat penting untuk ini.

Akhir kata, semoga cerita ini bisa bermanfaat~ Roux sangat berterima kasih bila ada yang berkenan memberi tanggapan.

Salam...


End file.
